criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hemky Madera
|birthplace = Queens, New York |family = Jesse Lynn Madera Luis Madera Gisela Madera |yearsactive = 1997-present }}Hemky Louis Madera is an American-born-Dominican actor best known for his role as Pote Galvez in the crime-drama thriller series Queen of the South. Biography Madera was born on January 26, 1977, in Queens, New York City, New York, to Luis and Gisela Madera. Madera moved to Santiago, Dominican Republic, when he was two months old, and attended Santiago Christian School. After graduating, Madera decided to move back to the States to pursue his dream of acting. Madera got his first on-screen role in 1997, when he was cast as Luis for at least 1 episode of the Dominican Republican mini-series En la Olla. Madera received his first major recurring-role in 2008, when he was cast as Ignacio Moreno, Jr., the finest hitman under the employ of Esteban Carlos Reyes, for 17 episodes of the dark comedy-drama series Weeds. Since then, Madera has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Spider-Man: Homecoming, La La Land, Queen of the South, Brockmire, Ash vs Evil Dead, Agent X, Uncharted 4: A Thief's End, Bosch, King of the Avenue, Spider-Man: Far From Home, Rango, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Madera portrayed Inspector Manny Silva in the Season Fourteen episode "Luke". Filmography *Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) - Mr. Delmar *A Cloud So High (2018) - Gabriel Rivera *Lethal Weapon (2018) - Benny Avila *Criminal Minds - "Luke" (2018) TV episode - Inspector Manny Silva *Queen of the South - 32 episodes (2016-2018) - Pote Galvez *The Happytime Murders (2018) - Tito *Brockmire - 10 episodes (2017-2018) - Pedro Uribe *En Altamar (2018) - Cantinflas *Ash vs Evil Dead - 4 episodes (2015-2018) - Brujo *Untitled Miami Project (2017) - Flaco *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2017) - Cesar *Noches con Platanito (2017) - Guest *Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) - Mr. Delmar *La La Land - Jimmy (uncredited) *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Vargas (voice) *Sálvame (2016) - Frank *Agent X (2015) - Hugo Tulum *The League (2015) - Ernesto *The Preppie Connection (2015) - Raul *From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series (2015) - Celestino Oculto *Murder in Mexico: The Bruce Beresford-Redman Story (2015) - Raul Fuentes *Bosch - 2 episodes (2015) - F.I.D. Detective Luis Rosa *Beautiful & Twisted (2015) - Cristobal Veliz *Blue Bloods (2015) - Ted Santiago *Cut (2014) - Lopez *Tumbleweed: A True Story (2014) - Daniel *Morir Soñando (2014) - Ricardo *Primero De Enero (2014) - Beto *Turtle (2014) - Mr. Madden *Supremacy (2014) - Miguel *Rubicon: The Beginning (2014) - Mario *Conversando entre tamales (2013) - Martin *Tamale Lesson (2013) - Unknown Character *Biodegradable (2013) - Aguasanta *Problem of Evil (2013) - Eli *New Girl (2013) - Gabriel *In an Instant (2013) - Doctor Castillo *The New Normal (2013) - Luis *Bless Me, Ultima (2013) - Chavez *El Jefe (2012) - Hemky *Prisoner 614 (2012) - Prisoner *The Last Intervention (2012) - Cheche *The Rooster (2012) - Hank *Burn Notice (2012) - Eddie *Luck (2012) - Uncle *Caribe Road - 6 episodes (2011) - Carlos Saldana *NCIS: Los Angeles (2011) - Mexican Officer In Charge *Pimp Bullies (2011) - James *Tamale Lesson (2011) - Martin *Joshua Tree (2011) - Detective Milazzo *Rango (2011) - Chorizo (voice) *Caged Animal (2010) - Lorenzo *Weeds - 17 episodes (2008-2010) - Ignacio Moreno, Jr. *King of the Avenue (2010) - Hector *The Good Guys (2010) - Osvaldo *La soga (2009) - Tavo *My Name Is Earl (2008) - Carjacker *Playball (2008) - Barnabás *Yuniol (2007) - Pepe *Brothers & Sisters (2006) - Worker *The Shield (2006) - Glen *Battleground: The Art of War (2005) - Darius *The Lost City (2005) - Miliciano *Cupidity (2004) - Gloria *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2004) - Carlos *Cuban Blood (2003) - Young Revolutionary *Ciudad Nueva (2000) - Ricky *Los Electrolocos (2000) - Ricky *The Bookie's Lament (2000) - Puertorican *Paraíso (2000) - Jose *Trío en Alta Mar (1999) - Anthony *Un Asalto en la Lincoln (1999) - Hugo *En la Olla (1997) - Luis 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors